


Girl in a Boy's Uniform

by jmtorres



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dress Code, Gen, Pre-Canon, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those sailor skirts are really annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl in a Boy's Uniform

On her first day at Ohtori Academy, she got into trouble over her uniform. "It is not appropriate attire for a young lady," said the principal of the junior high school, a woman in a long black skirt and a ruffled gray shirt, hair bound severely in a neat, round bun.

"It's within the regulations," she said, although she knew it was only _just_. None of the boys had their uniforms trimmed to match their hair.

"And I suppose," said the principal, "that if one of the boys showed up in a-- a-- an orange sailor skirt, you would advise me to permit it?"

"It would be discrimination not to," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"It would be disruptive!" the principal declared.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I don't believe my uniform is disruptive," she said. "I feel it would be more disruptive if I had to fence in a skirt. The girls' uniform is not very conducive to sports."

"Hmph," said the principal. "You may appeal it with the Chairman if you choose, but for today you will report to your dormitory and change into an appropriate uniform before you return to your classes."

And so she set off to find her dorm, backpack slung over one shoulder. It was lunch hour, so the campus was crawling with students, some of whom were even helpful enough to point her in the right direction.

As the fit her key uncertainly into the lock, the door jerked open from the other side. A purple-haired girl with a sandwich in one hand said, "Oh, hi! You must be my new roommate. You're already getting mail--a messenger dropped this off a few minutes ago."

The purple-haired girl held out an envelope with an uneven weight filling one corner.

After her purple-haired roommate had gone out, she changed into her girl's uniform, sighed at how the green clashed with her coloring, and finally tore open the envelope. The object that had distorted it was a white ring with a pink rose insignia; it came with a note which read simply, "Welcome to Ohtori Academy." It was signed, "The End of the World."

Juri wondered for a moment if jewelry fit the dress code, then defiantly slipped it onto her finger anyway.


End file.
